kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mumbies Madness
Mumbies Madness is the eighty-fourth episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It features Mumbies and explains how old Meta Knight is (in the Japanese version only). Synopsis During the middle of the night, Professor Curio unearths a jar. The next day Tuff and the other Cappy kids notice something different about Curio, as he seems to be hiding a secret. The same night, Curio releases the dreaded Mumbies from its prison. Mumbies goes on to attack the citizens of Cappy Town before finally finding its true target: Kirby. Episode Summary The episode starts off with Kirby seen sleeping in Tokkori's nest. Suddenly, Tokkori flies in and yells at Kirby to wake up. Kirby eventually wakes up after Tokkori continues to pester him. Tokkori asks Kirby if he hears the noise coming from the woods. There is a faint clanking sound coming from that direction. Torkori tells Kirby that he should go check it our while he goes back to sleep. Kirby stretches and yawns for a bit, but Torkori notices and demands Kirby check out the sound. Later on, Kirby walks in the dark forest, following the noise to find the source. The puffball eventually comes across a large hole in the middle of the road, where the clanking seems to be coming from. Kirby slowly apparoaches the hole with caution. He takes a peek down a hole and finda Professor Curio inside the hole hitting a stone jar with a pickaxe. The Star Warrior waves to Curio and says "Poyo". Prof. Curio stops hitting the stone jar and lowers his pickaxe. He slowly turns around, only to reveal that he has glowing green eyes, as if he were possessed. While Kirby is in shock, Prof. Curio demands him to leave the premises immediately. Kirby is so frightened that he runs away from the hole out and of the forest. The professor turns back to the stone pot, which is now emitting giving off green rays of light. Prof. Curio laughs evilly and maniacally. The next morning, Kirby is found sleeping beside a rock, while Tuff, Spikehead, and Iroo are playing soccer. Tuff tells Kirby not to sleep for the whole day because they need a goalie. Professor Curio, with an angry expression on his face, pulls a large cart with a covered artifact on the road next to where the Cappy kids are playing. Spikehead and Iroo are suddenly neck-and-neck trying to get the soccer ball. Unfortunately, Kirby is caught in the middle of this commotion and is kicked high into the air. Tuff warns Curio to watch out, but it's too late; Kirby lands on Prof. Curio's head, stalling the pulling of the cart. As Curio rubs his head, he remembers Kirby spying on him last night, claiming that it's him again. Tuff comes in and apologizes to Mr. Curio, saying that he'll help him push the cart. Prof. Curio tells the kid that he doesn't want help, but Tuff ignores him and moves to the back of the cart. As Tuff is about to push the cart, Curio pops out of nowhere and yells at Tuff to get away. Tuff falls down and asks the professor if there is anything wrong. Curio claims that it's none of his business and demands he got lost. Prof. Curio proceeds to pull the cart away while Tuff wonders why Curio seems so strange. Later that night, in King Dedede's Castle, Tiff asks Tuff why would Professor Curio act so mean. Tuff said that he is hiding something he dug up. Sir Ebrum asks his son if he is insinuating that Professor Curio was up to some sort of hankypanky. Tiff agrees with her father and tells Tuff that he shouldn't be spreading rumors. Tuff says that Curio probably found treasure, but Lady Like interrupts his statement. Tuff continues nonetheless, stating that Curio is probably keeping the treasure he found to himself. Tiff scolds Tuff for his statement, saying that Professor Curio cares about knowledge, not treasure. Tuff simply finishes his cookie and crosses his arms with pride while Tiff looks doubtful. Back at his house, Curio lays out some artifacts and books. Still seemingly possessed, the professor laughs as a bandaged creature called Mumbies comes out from the jar. Professor Curio raises his arms, but the Mumbies simply lets out a growl and escapes Curio's home, breaking through one of his windows and heading towards Cappy Town. The terrifying creature breaks into Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. As Kawasaki prepares to leave, he notices his window is broken. However, the chef is stopped mid-speech by the Mumbies, whom roars at Kawasaki. Gus is in the middle of watching a program on Channel DDD. He yawns, claiming that King Dedede and Escargoon's show stink. Gus turns off the television set and says that it's time to hit the hay. As Gus prepares to go to bed, he sees a glowing yellow light in his window. He opens to see what it is; it turns out to be the Mumbies's glowing eye. The Mumbies roars at Gus, scaring the Cappy so much he falls flat on his back. The Mumbies continues to scare the citizens of Cappy Town before finally leaving. Kirby is asleep in his house, next to Tokkori. The Mumbies suddenly breaks through the window, scaring Tokkori. The Mumbies ignores the flabbergasted Tokkori as he shift his sights towards Kirby. The monster's eye glows blue before he gives out a roar. It latches onto Kirby's face as the pink puffball runs around the room in fear. Kirby trips and knocks the Mumbies off. The Mumbies is not phased by this outcome and continues to chase Kirby around the room. Eventually, Kirby is cornered by the Mumbies. Tokkori, next to the open front door, then yells at Kirby to make a run for it. Kirby takes the bird's advice and runs out the door with the Mumbies following. Tokkori goes back to bed, thankful that he can finally get some sleep. Kirby continues to run from the Mumbies in the woods. The monster attempts to bite Kirby again, but misses. Seeing as he can't latch on to Kirby, the Mumbies decides to fire some dark energy blasts instead. Kirby is knocked into a tree, but quickly gets up and continues running. The star warrior keeps on running while dodging the energy blasts. Eventually, the reach a cliff above Kabu Canyon. The Mumbies fires an energy blast, knocking Kirby down into the canyon. The vicious enemy follows Kirby down, but loses him. The Mumbies doesn't give up though as he scours the area in search of Kirby. It finally notices Kirby and catches him off guard with a direct energy blast. Kirby, unable to get up, is bitten by the Mumbies. The Mumbies slowly rises with Kirby in its mouth. Kirby struggles to get free, but he is unable to do so. As all hope seemed lost, the night turns into day. The Mumbies cannot handle the light and decides to let go of Kirby. Kirby floats down and lands in front of Kabu as he sees the Mumbies floating away. Kabu warns Kirby that he must be careful because the monster will never stop attacking him, until the Mumbies finish Kirby off. Kirby sits down in disappointment. Meanwhile, the Mumbies races back to Curio's home where it swiftly hides back in his jar, falling asleep. Prof. Curio just stares down the jar turn in fear. Back at the castle, Tiff is surprised that a monster was trying to swallow Kirby. Tuff asks if Kirby was hurt. Tokkori simply replies that Kirby was fine before he went back to bed. Tiff scoffs at Tokkori and her and Tuff run out of the room to search Kirby. As soon as they open the door, however, Kirby appears, beat up and full of bruises. Tiff is shocked but why she sees. Kirby simply mutters a few words before falling face first onto the floor. Tiff and Tuff roll Kirby over, only to reveal that he has fallen asleep. Tokkori jokes that a little first aid should fix him up. Tiff and Tuff glare at Tokkori before he turns his back and laughs to himself. At Cappy Town, Kawasaki explains how he almost fainted when he saw the monster and Gus explains that its eyes look like yellow headlights. Mabel explains how it crashed through her room and ran around screaming. Samo is angered by this turn of events and calls the Mumbies a scoundrel. Chief Bookem asks the Cappies if there is anymore details they could give so he could help identify the monster. Kawasaki explains that the monster was round and had long, scary teeth while Gus describes it as being wrapped up like a mummy. Spikehead and Honey are terrified of the description of the mummy. Tuff then asks Curio, whom is sweating profusely, if he has seen the monster. Prof. Curio is caught off-guard as he stutters his speech. Bookem faces Curio and asks him for information. Prof. Curio waves his arms and backs away, saying he has nothing to say about it. Meanwhile, as Curio walks away from the crowd, Dedede and Escargoon are spying on him. Escargoon says that their plan is working perfectly and Dedede explains that Curio is doing a bang-up job. Escargoon then tells his majesty that they have Kirby right where they want him. Dedede smugly replies that Kirby's on the endangered list. Both of them proceed to laugh. Later that evening, Tuff, Spikehead, and Iroo attempt to sneak into Curio's house. Tuff tries the front door, but it's locked. They attempt to try the side of the house. Iroo then points out that someone has broken in to Curio's house already as he looks at the broken window. Tuff urges them to sneak in through this area. When they infiltrate the house, Tuff notices a book next to a candle. Spikehead then interrupts Tuff's discovery, saying that he heard a noise coming from the basement. All three walk down the stairs. As soon as they reach the bottom, Spikehead assumes that the sound he heard was nothing but his imagination. However, Tuff claims that there is a sound coming from behind a bookshelf. After closer inspection, Tuff discovers a red handle, which he proceeds to turn clockwise. The bookshelf moves away, revealing a ladder and a wooden trapdoor with purple smoke coming out from it. Tuff carefully opens the door and Spikehead places a stick to keep the door open. All three are shocked to see Professor Curio mixing up some purple liquid in a giant cauldron. The three tremble in fear as Curio mixes his brew. At Kirby's house, Kirby is seen sleeping in his bed. Tokkori tells Tiff that he tried to wake Kirby up, but it's no use. Tiff feels sorry for Kirby, realizing the Mumbies was chasing Kirby all night. She proposes that she must stop it. Just then, Tuff barges through the door holding the book from Curio's, explaining that the professor is up to something weird. Tiff doesn't believe Tuff and asks her brother if its some kind of joke. Tuff hands his sister the book and says that this isn't a joke. Tiff asks what this is. Tuff says he took it from Curio's house and Tiff scolds him for doing so. Tuff tells his sister to just read the book. Tiff flips the book open and proceeds to read from the section about Mumbies. The book explains that Mumbies are a good luck monster and whoever finds them will be come rich. Mumbies are said to dwell underground by day and know where any fabulous treasure is buried. Tokkori immediately recognizes the monster as the intruder the night before and Tuff says that's the monster that everyone saw. Tiff cannot believe that Mr. Curio could be so greedy, so she proposes they go investigate. Tuff says they better hurry because it's nighttime and Mumbies will be out soon. As the two leave, Tokkori says that he'll guard Kirby while he is snoozing. Back at Curio's home, Tiff and Tuff spy on Curio as he mixes up a sinister purple brew in his cauldron. Tuff says that Curio is cooking something up. Tiff quickly notices the Mumbies in its jar, but Tuff urges her to be silent. Curio then proclaims that his brew is ready. He gets a ladle full of the thick purple substance and proceeds to move it over to the Mumbies jar. Prof. Curio states that this will do the trick. However, as he is pouring the mixture into the jar, Tiff orders the archaeologist to stop what he is doing. Curio is shocked by their presence as the two proceed to make their way to him. Tuff states that that's the monster that attacked Kirby the other night. Curio tells him to quiet down, but Tiff yells at Curio, quickly jumping to the conclusion that he's working for Dedede. Curio tells them to go away as he will explain the situation later, but Tuff says that he's not going to be sending that monster out to Kirby again. Tuff climbs the stepping stool the professor is on and attempts to snatch the ladle out of his hands. However, they both fall over, toppling the jar. The jar slowly rolls until it hits a wall. The jar starts emitting a white glow, causing Curio to panic in fear. The Mumbies rolls out, has its eye turn green at the trio, and then quickly escapes the premises. The three watch as the Mumbies goes on the run again. Tiff asks the professor how the Mumbies got here. Curio explains that he dug up the jar and broke the seal by accident. Tuff is baffled as to why the monster is after Kirby if it's said to bring good luck. Meta Knight, appearing out of nowhere, says the book is nothing but lies. Tiff and Tuff are confused and turn to Meta Knight for more info. Meta Knight explains that the book is written by King Dedede, which grabs the two's attention. Meta Knight continues to explain what the Mumbies really are: vicious monsters that are placed on planets to hunt down and exterminate Star Warriors. When the jar a Mumbies is contained in is discovered, the seal is automatically broken and the monsters begin to hunt for Star Warriors. Prof. Curio explains that he re-examined the book today and realized it was a fake. He cannot believe that Dedede was able to trick him. Tiff asks what the purple goop was that Curio was making. The archaeologist explains that that was an ancient brew used to seal Mumbies up again, and he was about to pour it into the jar before he was interrupted. Tiff and Tuff feel foolish for stopping Curio from trying to stop Mumbies. As the two mope, though, Meta Knight sternly proclaims that Kirby needs help. Curio, Tuff, Tiff, and Meta Knight then dash off to save Kirby. While Kirby and Tokkori are asleep, the Mumbies suddenly breaks through the window and clamps onto Kirby. As Kirby flails around the room trying to get rid of the Mumbies, Tokkori opens the door so Kirby can leave. The Star Warrior runs out of the house and runs straight into a tree, knocking the Mumbies off. Kirby rubs his head after the collision, but the Mumbies seems unphased by the blow to the head. Kirby continues running from the Mumbies as Tiff, Meta Knight, and Tuff look from a distance. Kirby quickly hides in a watermelon patch trying to escape the monster. The voracious beast eats several melons as he tries to eat Kirby. Fortunately for Kirby, the Mumbies loses sight of him. Kirby reveals his hiding place, which was behind a watermelon. The warrior eats the watermelon, but the Mumbies hears the noises of the pink puffball. The Mumbies turns behind itself and shoots a dark energy blast that quickly knocks Kirby out of the watermelon patch. Kirby quickly recovers from his fall and heads straight for the castle and Cappy Town with the Mumbies on his tail. Tuff calls out Kirby's name to get his attention as Tiff says that they must stop the Mumbies, with Meta Knight and Curio quickly following them. Kirby continues to dodge the Mumbies's dark energy blasts as Cappies bystanders watch the battle ensue. Kawasaki yawns and is irked that this whole Mumbies fiasco is occurring tonight while Gus proclaims he won't be sleeping tonight. Bookem asks why does it have to be so noisy as Mayor Len Blustergas hopes Kirby comes back. Chief Bookem then states that he hopes Kirby doesn't get eaten, but the mayor states that if Kirby were to get eaten, he hopes it occurs tonight so this could be over with. As all the other Cappies continue to talk to each other about the event, Gus points out that Kirby and the Mumbies are headed towards them. The Cappies quickly run away as Kirby is hit by multiple energy blasts. Kirby tries to escape, but the Mumbies is faster than him and gives him no where to run to. Fortunately for Kirby, Tiff and the others have found him. Tiff tells Kirby not to be scared as Meta Knight encourages Kirby, saying that he could defeat the monster. The Mumbies's eye turns blue as it stares directly at Kirby. Kirby returns this intimidation with a glare. However, the Mumbies's eye manages to make Kirby drowsy as he plops to the ground. Tiff asks Meta Knight what is wrong now. Meta Knight explains to Tiff that anyone who looks into a Mumbies's eye grows tired. The Mumbies knocks Kirby around while the pink puffball is too defenseless to fight back due to his exhaustion. Tiff tells Kirby to stay awake. As Kirby slowly comes to his senses, Tiff tells him to inhale the monster. The Mumbies tries to resist the force pulling him, but it's no use as he is quickly devoured by Kirby. Kirby jumps into the air and performs his typical Copy Ability acquirement animation sequence, but nothing happens. Kirby falls to the ground and spits the dazed Mumbies out. Tiff is baffled as to why this technique did not work. The pink hero tries a second time at eating the foe and goes through the animation sequence again, but nothing happens. Kirby falls and spits out the Mumbies for a second time. Tiff doesn't understand why the Mumbies wasn't eaten and Tuff asks why Kirby cannot copy the Mumbies's abilities. At that moment, Dedede and Escargoon roll in their limo as the king refers to the group as a bunch of nightcrawlers. Tiff chews out Dedede for tricking Curio into releasing a monster to get rid of Kirby. Escargoon tells Tiff to prepare her goodbyes because Kirby is finished; Dedede jokingly states that Kirby is "kaput". The Mumbies continues to pummel Kirby into exhaustion. Dedede then decides its the opportune time to finish Kirby off himself. The king whips out a lit bomb and wraps it in bandages, making it look like a mummy. Dedede tells Kirby goodbye as Escargoon asks his majesty what he's doing. Dedede says he's giving Kirby a goodbye gift. Escargoon, quickly realizing the bleak outcome, tries to stop the king, but it's too late. Dedede hurls the bomb towards Kirby, who quickly sucks it up, transforming him into Bomb Kirby. Tiff, quickly realizing the tide has turned in Kirby's favor, asks Kabu to send the Warp Star. Kirby hops onto the star as Dedede is staring from his limousine, dumbfounded, and with Escargoon sarcastically congratulating him. Kirby throws two bombs at the Mumbies, but the foe quickly dodges them both. The monster tries to counterattack with a dark energy blast, but Kirby avoids it. Mumbies quickly follows Kirby through the sky, trying to blast him down with energy blasts. However, Kirby decides its time to stop prolonging the battle. The Star Warrior creates two bombs and hurls them at Mumbies. Although both miss, it clouds the Mumbies vision in smoke so it can't see a single thing. As the smoke clears, Kirby tries to throw and enormous bomb at the Mumbies to finish it. The beast dodges the explosive and bites down into Bomb Kirby, slowly raising him up into the sky. Tiff looks in horror from below as she yells Kirby's name. The Warp Star appears in the nick of time and transports both Kirby and the Mumbies high into the sky, when the sun is just rising. Kirby faces the sun, exposing the Mumbies to light. The Mumbies starts to spark and its bandages begin to burn up in smoke. The monster decides enough is enough and tries to escape while still sparking and burning up. However, its escape is futile as Kirby grabs a hold of the beast and continues exposing it to the sun. The Mumbies begins to give off rays of light before being shrouded in a huge yellow ball of light. The Mumbies stops moving and slowly disintegrates into sparkling dust. Dedede and Escargoon look up in the sky to see the sparkling dust, notifying them that Kirby won. Dedede is distraight by this turn of events as Escargoon asks whose fault it was. Kirby falls from the sky and instantly falls asleep as Tiff and Tuff run to congratulate him. Meta Knight informs Professor Curio that there are more Mumbies out there, but thankfully, this one is out of commission. Curio is grateful, stating that this was a close call. Tiff and Tuff apologize to Curio for doubting him. Prof. Curio states that this is all his fault though, as his sloppy research led them into this predicament and promises to be more cuatious in the future. Curio then comes to Kirby's aid, asking the children if he's all right. Tuff says that Kirby just needs some rest as Tiff tells Kirby to have sweet dreams that he deserved. The episode ends with the group staring at Kirby sleeping. Changes in the dub *The ancient writing on the book and stone tablet are digitally airbrushed out in the dub. *Mumbies have a roar similar to a lion instead of a loud screaming sound. *The scene where the Mumbies spy on Mabel sleeping is removed in the dub for unknown reasons. *The writing inside the book explaining Mumbies is just scribbled lines instead of ancient writing. *Meta Knight's age was mentioned in the Japanese version, but not in the dub. *The 2 seconds clip before the end credits where King Dedede watching the moon but only the moon turns into bomb and expoldes was cut in the dub. Trivia *King Dedede and Escargoon's roles in this episode are minor: They only appear for a few seconds in the middle of the episode before appearing for the last 3 1/2 minutes of the episode. *The Mumbies did not attack Meta Knight, although he is also a Star Warrior. **He might have never noticed Meta Knight at all, for most of the time he keeps his eye only on Kirby. * This is one of the several episodes where Kirby flies by inhaling air. * King Dedede seems to have forgotten Bomb Kirby, despite encountering him many times. * It is said that Mumbies doesn't have an ability to copy. However, Mumbies is able to shoot a spark out of its eye. * Despite claiming to be illiterate in A Novel Approach, Dedede is, par Meta Knight, shown to have devised and written down the monster's instruction manual perfectly. It is possible that he just had one of this servants scribe for him. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes